kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmodusk
Height: 70 meters Weight: 25.000 metric tons Gender: female Combat style: melee/ranged Primary attacks: spikes and teeth Secondary attack: tail ribs Primary weapon: blood sucker Secondary weapon: acid spray Energy style: parasitic Overview : desmodusk is a newly discovered species of animal although the one now known as the flying behemoth is a overgrown lubric centeras it uses it mouth to swallow preys whole it also coils around them so they cant get any air like a anaconda the bone structure on the end of its tail is actually a part of its ribcage that runs through the whole body it is mostly seen flying over its territory in former tanzania wich is now a wasteland after desmodusk teared the city,s apart if the kaiju size lubric centeras dies its energy is absorbed by another one of its species which grows to kaiju size Orgin : Desmodusk is a species of bat that has a lot of things in common with worms. Scientests think this is because of primitive bats ate a ton of worms. Somehow, a small population of bats started to grow worm-like apendages. After millions of years, the Lubric Centeras species of bat were formed. One of them was caught by a scientis to study their behaviour. It was discovered that Lubric Centeras were the best test subjects for testing new medicines and formulas. A peculiar Lubric Centera reacted strangely to the medicine given to it, and it began to grow. It eventually reached the length of 5 meters, and it then broke out of it's cage and consumed all of the medicine and people. It was discovered that it had a never ending appetite, and it ate an entire country of people and animals. Scientists discovered that it had reached it's growth limit, and it was now only sucking the body fluids out of it's victims. It has set a goal to devour the entire world and have only the Lubric Centera as a surviving species. actually the only thing it does is eating for survival Energy system: desmodusk is a parasitic creature and needs other creatures to survive it lashes on to a prey and doesnt let go until the creature is either dead or it is torn away from the body by massive force Ranged combat: desmodusk uses its own body fluids and blood to spew a deadly acid over her enemies to recover body fluids and blood she needs to suck out that of her enemies Grappling: desmosdusk is a flying creature and uses her tail to wrap around her enemies she throws them away using her powerful muscles in her tail Melee: desmodusk is very dangerous up close her bite is know to have a power euquel to skyscraper falling down on someone she doesnt let go of her prey until its a dry body of skin and bones she also uses her tail club to smack prey down to the ground Category:Mutant Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Made Monsters